Deiji, My Dear
by Miakaghost
Summary: Goku has a book he picked up from the Shayou temple before he and Sanzo left, and looks at it and decides to summon a deiji. Things go wrong when she arrives, though, and everyone is mad at him for summoning her.
1. A Mystic Spell Book

Deiji, My Dear

Chap.1

Goku grinned at the book he'd found in the temple library. He'd picked it up at the temple library before he and Sanzo had left, but had never bothered to look at it.

"Goku, you have to sleep sometime." Sanzo growled, turning over in bed. Goku chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll get to bed soon, Sanzo." He assured the priest, but to deaf ears. Sanzo had already fallen asleep. Goku brought the candle closer, and stared at the book.

It was green, forest green, with rubies studded on the cover. The title, written in elaborate letters, was written in a language he couldn't read. He flipped open the cover, and stared at the page which read Table of Contents. His eyes widened as small black ink spots appeared on the page and began assemble words.

Table of contents

Page 5………………………………………….potions

Page 36…………………………………………magical creatures

Page 82………………………………………….polymerizations

Page 105…………………………………………elemental spells

Page 125………………………………………….spirit wards

Page 130…………………………………………….summoning spells

Goku grinned at the last entry and turned the page, where more specific indexes were. He skipped down to the summoning spells section.

Page 130………………………..summoning introduction

Page 131…………………………..dryad

Page 132………………………………dragon

Page 133………………………………..imp

Page 134…………………………………..elf

Page 135…………………………………….succubus

Page 136………………………………………werewolf

Page 137……………………………………..changeling

Page 138………………………………………..deiji

Once again, Goku grinned, and flipped straight to page 138. On it, it had a picture of a young silver haired woman in a fetching silver robe, a chakra on her forehead.

"Deiji are considered very rare creatures, and are pure magic made solid into the form of a person. They are occasionally tricksters, but are bound to fulfill any wishes of their summoner, to an extent. " A deiji. That would be nice. Goku grinned and glanced down to the spell ingredients required.

Deiji summoning spell components

1 drop of pure demon's blood

10 hairs of hanyou

1 Ink impression of a holy sutra

1 dragon fang

3 buds of belladonna

1 drop of a priest's blood

Goku heaved a sigh. Sanzo and the others would be mad at him, but it was possible for him to get all of those things. He grinned as he stared at the sleeping Sanzo.

_'Sanzo's so gonna hate me in the morning.'_


	2. Performing The Summoning

Deiji, My Dear

Chap.2

Goku creaked open the door to Hakkai and Gojyo's room. They were sleeping peacefully in their respective beds. He glanced down at the list of things he needed. Ten hairs from Gojyo, one drop of blood from Hakkai. They were really going to hate him in the morning.

Carefully, Goku crept closer to Gojyo's bed, scissors in one hand. He separated ten crimson strands from the rest of the red mass of hair, and daintily cut them off, then put them in a small bag. Digging in his pack, he drew out a knife and a small glass bottle.

He crept up to Hakkai, sleeping so peacefully. Goku was worried; he didn't know if Hakkai would wake up. It worried him about what would happen if Hakkai woke up while Goku was getting the blood from him. He shuddered. He held up one of Hakkai's wrists and turned it over, and carefully made a small slit across the vein. The blood poured out and Goku caught most of it in the glass bottle, then wrapped up Hakkai's wrist in a bandage, and began to creep out, when a voice sounded behind him.

"Oi, saru. What're you doing in our room?" Gojyo had aroused. Goku panicked for a moment.

"Uh…I couldn't sleep. I came to…pet Jeep. It makes me less scared." Goku lied. Gojyo laughed.

"Came all the way here just to pet Jeep? You really are a brat." Gojyo teased as he drifted back to sleep. Goku gave a sigh of relief and sneaked back to Sanzo and his room.

Sanzo was still asleep, fortunately. He glanced at the fang in his hand; Jeep had almost woken up while he was getting it, and the bite marks in his wrist only proved that.

The only things left were the ink impression of the sutra, and the drop of Sanzo's blood. He had gotten the belladonna from outside already.

Goku took a piece of paper and pressed the sutra onto it, creating a glowing impression of the sutra's letters. Then, he carefully pricked one of Sanzo's fingers with the knife, and caught a drop of his blood in the glass bottle with Hakkai's blood.

He placed the paper with the sutra impression in the middle of a magic circle he'd drawn on the floor, and rubbed the belladonna on it, and tied the paper into a scroll with the crimson hairs he'd gotten from Gojyo. He ground the remainder of the belladonna into a powder with the dragon fang and combined it with the blood, then poured the now sickly looking liquid over the paper, and watched it stain red. Goku picked up the book again, and began the chant for summoning the deiji.

"Lumantra dejhanta lukora. Ghen tyoujii kolideara. Nomoakah hatrudea! Like brothers in blood, we call you forth to join this world of mortals once more to fulfill our wishes. Come forth, deiji!" Goku chanted. The circle flashed brightly and the paper started burning with a crimson fire. It was….blood red. The blood dripped on the floor, which made its way to Goku's feet. But instead of puddling on his shoes, the blood suddenly rose up into a wave and seemed to want bore into his head. The pain was so great, that Goku stumbled back, and was knocked out.

Crimson watched disapprovingly, and red lips formed a cute pout.

"I can't have you blacking out on me, master. It's simply not complimentary."


	3. Tamar, The Deiji, at your service

Deiji, My Dear

Chap.3

"Saru! Wake up!" Sanzo's voice snapped. Goku snapped his eyes open. He was on the ground, where he had remembered falling down the previous night. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo were crowded around him.

"Goku, did you do something last night?" Hakkai asked, clutching his bandaged wrist.

"…No."

"Then who's your lady-friend?" Sanzo gestured behind him.

In place of the scene made by the summoning was a young woman. She was about Goku's height, if not his height exactly, and had crimson hair which cascaded down her back in a ponytail. On her face was a silk see-through red veil and she wore a silk red tube top and pants. Her ruby eyes sparkled almost…magically. On her forehead was a chakra.

"I don't….know." Goku shook his head. The woman sighed, looking troubled.

"But…someone here summoned me last night." She pouted, rather cutely, Gojyo thought. She glanced at Goku. "It was you!"

"How would you know?" Goku asked. The woman smiled, knelt next to him and brushed aside the boy's copper bangs to reveal a spot on his forehead. It was like a chakra, in its being there, but it looked like a yin yang symbol except that it was yellow and red, not black and white.

"What…the hell is that?" Sanzo demanded.

"I…I don't know!" Goku begged.

"When you summon a deiji, you gain something that marks you as the master of a deiji. And last night, you summoned me!"

"But…."

"And since you're my new master, I guess I'll have to do an intro." The woman stood up and stepped back a bit. She calmly bowed and began. "Greetings, master. I am Tamar, a loyal deiji. My only wish is to fulfill yours. However, I must warn you that one wish cannot undo another, and that none of your wishes cannot affect me. I am in your service." Tamar bowed at Goku's feet.

"Uh…rise?" Goku suggested nervously. Tamar rose to a standing position and pulled Goku to his feet. "Thanks."

"Goku, don't summonings require spell components?" Hakkai asked.

"He got them. Some of them he got from you three. Four if you include your dragon." Tamar stated calmly.

"He what!" Gojyo gritted his teeth.

"He only got what he needed."

"Which was…?" Hakkai hoped to push the question.

"One drop of pure demon's blood, ten hairs from a hanyou's head, one ink impression of a holy sutra, one dragon fang, three belladonna buds, and one drop of a priest's blood." Tamar stated them slowly, so that the three could recognize what she was talking about.

"You deijis sure aren't easy to summon, huh?" Goku rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, we aren't summoned that often. It's rare for a person who wishes to summon a deiji to be traveling with a demon, a hanyou, a dragon, **and** a priest with a holy sutra."

"So, Goku…." Hakkai glanced at his wrist. "Did you do this?"

"Sorry, Hakkai." Goku hung his head.

"Hey, Tamar." Gojyo called. Tamar perked up at the mention of her name. "How many wishes does Goku get?"

"He gets three."

"I wish for an endless supply of wishes!" Goku teased.

"Isn't there a rule against that?" Sanzo wondered.

"Actually, there is-" Tamar froze. "But I didn't tell you it before you made that wish so the law doesn't apply and-"

"Tamar?"

"Yes, Master Goku?"

"Do all deiji hit their heads against the wall?"

"Only the really lousy ones."


	4. Tamar's Explanation

Deiji, My Dear

Chap.4

"So let me get this straight. Goku summoned you, and because you forgot to tell him a rule, he has an endless supply of wishes." Sanzo asked. Tamar sadly nodded.

"But can't he wish to not have any other wishes?" Hakkai wondered.

"No. No wish can overlap another." Tamar paused. "But…..well, if he wished for his wishes to be transferred to another person, then that person can undo it with one of their wishes. It wouldn't be overlapping one of their own wishes, but overlapping someone else's."

"Wow. Tamar-chan, how old are you? You're quite wise." Hakkai smiled.

"Uh….I'm……" Tamar blushed.

"I wish you'd let us all guess first!" Goku blurted out. Tamar blushed and nodded. "You're….twenty?"

"Older."

"Twenty-five?" Hakkai guessed.

"Way off the mark."

"I'm gonna take a stab and say fourty-six." Gojyo guessed.

"Still pretty far."

"Judging from the fact that you're a deiji, I'd say you're ten thousand." Sanzo replied, calmly.

"Ten thousand? But Sanzo, look at her! She doesn't look ten thousand!" Goku snapped.

"Well, deiji who're twelve don't look twelve." Tamar scratched her head. "My friend, a green deiji, Chikita if you wanna know her name, is twelve but she looks twenty already."

"So, you really are ten thousand?" Goku asked.

"Hm? Heavens, no!" Tamar smiled.

"That's good." Goyjo smiled.

"Actually…" Tamar blushed. "…I'm eight thousand four….and a half. I'll be eight thousand five in a few months."

"Eight thousand….? You really don't look it." Gojyo frowned.

"Tamar, why did you say green deiji? There are different colors of deiji?" Hakkai wondered. Tamar confidently nodded.

"Yeah. In the deiji realm, there are different levels of power and their hair and eye color depicts which level they are." Tamar snapped her fingers and a large roll of paper rolled itself around them, and they were suddenly standing in a blank paper world.

"What's going on?" Goku wondered.

"Shush, Goku-sama. I'm trying to explain things." Tamar scorned him. "You see, the bottom color level for power is green." A green ink line appeared, extending into the shaped of a young woman with a chakra on her forehead. "The next powerful is blue." A blue ink line appeared and extended into the shape of a young woman. "Then, there's me. That is, red. Smack dab in the middle." Tamar snapped her fingers, and a red ink drawing of her appeared on the paper. "Not bad…..and the next one after that is silver."

A silver ink drawing of a woman appeared. "Then, the most powerful deiji color of all is gold." A gold shining image of a young woman appeared. "The problem is, these gold deiji tend to be show-offs. I know one, and she is. But anyways, that's the terms of deiji power and color." Tamar took a hold of one space of the ground they were standing on and ripped it off, and suddenly they were all sitting on the ground, the roll of paper in Tamar's hands.

She straightened her hair, and stood up straight.

"So, guys, any questions?" Tamar asked. Weakly, Goku raised his hand. "Yes, Goku-sama?"

"Can I faint now?"


End file.
